


the mirror crack'd (from side to side)

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mirror Universe, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, and tasha is his security chief, and they fuck on the bridge whenever they feel like it, basically data is the captain, bridge sex, its mirrorverse so theres some mild violence but its not between data and tasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: If the Terran Empire had had any real idea of just what an android could do, they would have left the work of dear departed Doctor Noonien Soong to rot on Omicron Theta. They wouldn’t have put him on one of their ships, hoping to exploit him as a weapon of destruction. And they certainly wouldn’t have let him anywhere near their precious Jean-Luc “The Executer” Picard or theI.S.S Enterprise.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	the mirror crack'd (from side to side)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanted to do some mirror!verse datasha for awhile now. Lucky me, that just happened to be one of the squares I got for my bingo. I really enjoyed getting to make them a little darker than usual, while still being really sweet to each other. 
> 
> Title is from a poem, "The Lady of Shallot," by Tennyson, not because it has any relation to the fic, but because I really liked the line.
> 
> _Out flew the web and floated wide-_  
>  The mirror crack'd from side to side. 

There were a number of distinct advantages to being better than Terrans, Data had always thought. His superior hearing meant no one could ever sneak up on him. His superior strength crushed bones like peanut shells. And if someone decided to get clever, to avoid the barbaric show of brute force that humans loved so dearly in favor of a subtler approach, Data’s superior intellect could outsmart theirs at every turn. He amused himself sometimes with the thought that, if the Terran Empire had had any real idea of just what an android could do, they would have left the work of dear departed Doctor Noonien Soong to rot on Omicron Theta. They wouldn’t have put him on one of their ships, hoping to exploit him as a weapon of destruction. And they certainly wouldn’t have let him anywhere near their precious Jean-Luc “The Executer” Picard or the _I.S.S Enterprise._ Poor William Riker. Data almost felt bad. What a blow it must have been, to plan so carefully to slip a blade between his captain’s ribs, only to find Data’s in his back moments later. But then, that was the way of the Terrans, and who was Data to say it was wrong? After all, Data was simply an android, looking for human experiences. And a Terran captain got his pick of the lot.

He glanced over idly when the turbolift opened, his chief of security sauntering out across the bridge. He smiled. Tasha was a thing of beauty, a rare find. The Terror of Turkana had fought her way to the top of a particularly savage human outpost, then slaughtered half the ship sent to keep her in line. She could have been a captain herself – had been, in fact, for a short while – but Tasha always said that she got bored at the top. Besides, she’d known better than to trust anyone, even her own personal guards, and it was far too much effort to fend off the constant attacks. Data had seen her in action, had watched her castrate a man with brutal glee, simply for laying a hand on her ass. It had sent the fluid that served as artificial blood roaring in his ears. And Tasha had smiled at him.

She perched herself on the arm of his chair. She was flushed, Data noticed, her legs pressed tight together beneath her uniform skirt. There were flecks of blood on the knife at her hip, staining the cloth. Her eyes were hooded, pupils blown.

“The new interrogation booths are up and running,” she purred, shifting towards him slightly. “They work like a dream.”

Data ran one finger along her knife, collecting the blood there. He examined it a moment before raising an eyebrow. “If the booths are functioning properly, then what is the purpose of this?”

Tasha batted her eyelashes at him, as if professing innocence. “Oh, that? That was just a bit of fun.” She cradled Data’s hand in hers, drawing his finger to her mouth, sucking it between her lips. Her tongue wrapped around the digit, and Data’s pants tightened in anticipation.

“No trouble, I hope?” he murmured, eyes fixed on his hand in hers. She withdrew with an obscene pop, licking her lips and grinning.

“Only the good kind,” she promised. Her eyes flicked downward, a finger trailing over the knife at Data’s hip, petting at it even as the length beside it, tenting the fabric of his uniform trousers, became more pronounced. Her thighs rubbed together, she was clenching them so hard, and Data’s olfactory senses were just as advanced as his other ones. He could smell her arousal even without the other clues. She had to be soaked. She bit her lip, eyes locking on his, fingers still on his dagger. “Was there anything else you needed from me, Captain?”

A smile curled at Data’s lips. It was a very human reaction of him, but he had learned to appreciate it. “You tell me, Commander. You seem…unsatisfied with your task. Was it not hard enough for you?”

Tasha sucked in a breath, catching it between bared teeth, and her voice was a playful, overdrawn whine. “I _am_ unsatisfied, Captain. I need something harder.” The words were ludicrous, but that didn’t mean they didn’t excite.

Over her shoulder, Data could see the helmsmen glancing back, their eyes hungry. They could see how beautiful his Tasha was. He wasn’t the only one wanting. But he was the only one who would get. He grasped at the back of Tasha’s neck, hard enough to make her tilt her head back into the touch, exposing the length of her neck to him in a wanton show of surrender. “Well,” he grinned. “What sort of captain would I be if I left my crew unsatisfied?”

Tasha moaned eagerly, then cried out as Data scooped her off the armrest, slamming her back against the wall behind him with inhuman speed and strength. If he tilted his head up, he could see the science officers at the stations above, pretending they weren’t staring down as Tasha wrapped her legs around Data’s waist, gasping out as Data ground his erection against her. “Hard enough for you, Commander?” he teased.

Tasha groaned. “Yes, _sir! Oh!_ ” Her arms scrabbled at his shoulders, clutching desperately, and Data grunted in satisfaction as her legs flexed, trying to get him in tighter. The friction was delicious.

He planted a palm against the wall, the other bracing her up, his chest heaving. Each lungful of air was decadent, an unnecessary luxury that sent heat through his body just as much as the gorgeous woman squirming against him. He leaned in close, hissing in her ear, “Are they watching you?”

Tasha responded in kind, biting down savagely on the shell of his ear, laughing when he gave her a hard, warning thrust, watching as her eyes darkened, staring over his shoulder. “Oh, they’re watching. They’re watching the captain take what’s his. They’re pathetic. Already touching themselves under the console, wanting so badly what they know they can never have.” She licked his ear, soothing the bite. “But you get to have it.”

“Lucky me.”

“Lucky you,” Tasha agreed. She pressed her forehead against his. “Can you feel how wet I am for you, Captain? Absolutely dripping for the one cock that’s allowed inside me.”

He could feel it, the seams of her skirt straining as he pressed harder between her legs. She never wore underwear, or at least he’d never known her too, and the front of his pants were already damp from her, clinging to his cock. The hand on the wall curled into a fist and he rocked against her, as eager as she was for more.

“How do you want it?” he murmured. “Right here against the wall? Or maybe I should bend you over one of their consoles. Let them see up close just what they are missing.” He bit down on one of the tendons in her neck, not hard enough to really hurt her, but enough that she moaned at the feeling. “Should I turn the viewscreen on? Show the whole ship how the Terror of Turkana spreads her legs like a whore for her captain?”

“ _Fuck,”_ Tasha groaned. Her hands yanked at his hair. “Anything, baby, anything you want, need you inside me, _please_.”

Data yanked her away from the wall, so that Tasha had to cling to him to avoid falling. He bounced her a little in midair, letting gravity rut her against his cock. “I could fuck you like this,” he murmured. “Remind everyone that I am stronger than they are.”

“ _Data.”_ Tasha whined with need. She was already so wound up, poor thing. A good interrogation did that to her. Data almost felt bad teasing her, but how could anyone blame him? There were so many wonderful human things to feel, and Tasha writhing, desperate against him was one of his favorites. Still, it would be cruel of him to deny her much longer, and Data pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead, sweeping her sweat-damp hair back off it.

“You want my cock, sweetheart?” he cooed. She responded well to the pet name, nodding swiftly. She had no leverage to rock into him, but it didn’t stop her from trying, and Data hoisted her a little higher around his waist, so she couldn’t rub against his erection. It made her whine low in her throat but he soothed her with more kisses. “I know, I know. You need it that badly, sweetheart?”

“Captain, please.”

Oh, she was going to cry. Data wiped the tears away with his thumb. “Look how pretty you are for me. Do I make you feel things?”

She nodded, blinking rapidly to stop the wave, and Data pressed his forehead to hers. “You are so beautiful when you feel things. Tell me what you want, sweetheart, and it will be yours.”

She panted, one hand fisting the front of his shirt. “Let me ride you. In the chair, let me ride you, I need it so fucking bad.” She bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, enticing. Begging.

Data couldn’t deny her that. Dropping back into the captain’s chair bounced Tasha against his lap, and she groaned in appreciation, fumbling for his waistband. “Open a shipwide channel,” Data snapped to the staring conn officer. “Viewscreen on.” He groaned, long and low, as Tasha managed to pull him out, lining him up and dropping down hard, all but sheathing him in one thrust. The seams of her skirt strained and popped, and Tasha hissed in frustration, seizing her dagger and slicing sharply up the side, threads snapping as she shoved herself down the last few inches, and Data grabbed her hips and held her there, his eyes half-closing in pleasure. Her walls clutched at him, hot and tight, slick with her arousal. Her fingernails bit crescents into his shoulders as she panted, fighting against his grip to roll her hips, trying to goad him into moving. He tightened his hands, forcing her still, and she retaliated by clenching hard enough that Data thrust up into her on instinct, Terran enough beneath his circuitry to want himself as deep in that dripping cunt as he could get.

“I said, viewscreen on!” he snarled. The conn officer, who had been gaping, suddenly scrambled to obey, crying out as swinging in to face his terminal made his obvious erection collide with the controls. He was new, but Data couldn’t find it in himself to feel pity. His partner at the helm was, as Tasha had said, already stroking himself through his uniform pants under the console, eyes fixed on where Tasha was writhing in Data’s lap. That Data did pity; Tasha’s skirt hid all the best bits from view, obscuring where his cock pierced her, his balls tight against her ass.

The viewscreen flared to life, but Data didn’t address it. Instead, he spoke directly into Tasha’s ear. “They can all see you now. Everyone on this ship. Half of them must be touching themselves, hard or wet, watching what a good little whore you are.” She moaned, and he stroked her hair, rewarding her with a little rock of his hips. “Is this what you needed, Commander? Your captain’s cock splitting you open while everyone watches? I can feel you clenching around me. Do you want to move? To bounce on my cock like the whore you are?”

“Just for you,” Tasha panted. There was actual affection in her eyes, a momentary softness behind the sharp exterior that made Data love her all the more. She cupped his cheek. “Let me show them how good you are, baby. Let me show them how desperate I am for your cock.”

“You are gorgeous,” Data breathed. “Go on, sweetheart. Take what you need.”

Tasha’s grin was feral, and she surged in, biting at his lips until they bled golden, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she began to move. Data loosened his hold, let her take the control she craved, and sat back, fingers curling around the armrests of the captain’s chair. She started slow, circling her hips, dragging him inside her. Her chest heaved, her short hair completely damp with sweat, her skin shining with it as she writhed against him. “So big,” she panted. “Oh, you fit just right.”

“ _Tasha_.”

She kissed him, softer this time, and it was a show of weakness on both their parts but Data allowed it, letting her tongue slip past his lips, stroking over his. It was no difficult feat to dedicate most of his attention to her, even as he tracked his crew’s movements. No one from above was slinking down to take advantage of his distraction. The more experienced helmsman was kneading at his cock. Data could hear the distinct sound of rustling fabric over skin. He could also hear the slick, wet sound of a hand pumping furiously at a bare cock, and he grinned into Tasha’s mouth. The conn officer was an amateur in more ways than one. He would be disappointed when he crossed the finish line, because Tasha had barely started.

“You feel so good,” he murmured against her lips. “Wet…tight…” He trailed one finger up her thigh, under her skirt, and Tasha shuddered against him. He nipped gently at her lips, sliding the digit between her folds, circling the place where his cock disappeared inside her. “Would you let me make it tighter?”

“Yes,” she breathed, and then cried out as Data slipped the finger inside her, groaning as she clenched against the intrusion. There wasn’t much room, but Data managed to wiggle it in to the second knuckle, grinning as it made her squirm, rocking into his hand, onto his cock. The conn officer let out a choked curse and a cry, the clear sound of an orgasm, and laughter wasn’t something that came easily to Data, but a little chuckle did escape his lips as he glanced over Tasha’s shoulder to where the man’s pants were splattered with ropes of cum, his softening cock hanging out above the waistband. Data nuzzled into Tasha’s neck, running the tip of his nose along the tendon there, keeping eye contact with the officer, who gulped and whimpered. Even across the room, Data could see his cock twitch to life again. And from the look of it, it hurt.

He turned his attention back to Tasha, distracted as she began to move a little harder, no longer just rutting against him but lifting up in increments, letting her weight drag her back down against his crotch. It was still slow, and from the look on her face, her eyes closed in bliss, Data knew it was because she was savoring the sensation. He twisted his finger a little and watched a shiver roll through her body, then withdrew the digit to press it against Tasha’s lips. She accepted it automatically, licking her juices from his bioplast skin, and Data watched eagerly, his cock pulsing inside her. He did love these uniforms, he had to admit. They let him touch so much of Tasha’s skin, her bare arms and legs and her midriff. Tasha was the only one Data would let tie him up with her own sash, and he didn’t even mind that she never returned the favor. He let his finger slip from her mouth, tracing it down her neck, down the sharp vee at the front of her uniform, over the swell of her bare chest. Her skin was almost unbearably hot – or would have been, if he weren’t an android. It never ceased to amaze him how a Terran could still be this soft to the touch.

“Am I boring you, Captain?” Tasha teased, and Data groaned as she gave a sharper thrust down against him.

“Never,” he told her. She grinned, starting to move in earnest, fucking herself onto him harder, and Data helped, grabbing her waist and thrusting up into her welcoming heat, pounding into her with satisfaction, listening with relish as she moaned his name and _captain_ and _oh god, yes, please, more._

He could give her more. He could give her more than any human could give her, because he was better than all of them. He grinned savagely, lifting her up and spinning her around on his cock, not even pulling out as he bent her over the arm of his chair, mounting her from behind, and Tasha cried out, head thrown back, howling like an animal in heat, the noise mixing with the obscene sound of his hips slamming against her ass. He shoved her skirt up, hiking it over her ass so he could watch himself disappear inside her, his cock swallowed over and over by her welcoming cunt, and it didn’t even matter anymore than the ship was watching. That the best and brightest of the Terran Empire were likely coming all over themselves (and possibly each other), their eyes glued to the screen as Data plowed his security chief, his Tasha, the brightest star in the whole godforsaken sky, like she was his own personal fucktoy while she screamed and begged him for more. He didn’t care because all he cared about was how well she took him, how her body parted for him, rippled around him, the way she cried out and gripped at the armrest like it was the only thing keeping her upright – which, frankly, even with only muted android strength behind each thrust, it probably was.

She was close, he could feel it. Tasha was the one trained in torture but Data knew the human body intimately, knew hers more intimately than any other, and he knew from the sounds she was making, from the way her body tensed, that all Tasha needed was a little more to push her over the edge. He sank his fingers into her hair, grabbing hard and hauling her back, his hips still drilling against her, and Tasha choked out a moan. She was panting, a gorgeous litany of _ah, ah, oh god, yes_ that went straight to Data’s cock as he bit down on her neck, shoving his free hand between her legs to grind harshly against her clit – too hard, just the wrong side of painful, just the way she liked it – and Tasha shrieked and _came_ , hard, her body clenching rhythmically as Data fucked her through it, dragging it out because she liked it like that, loved it when he made her come until she couldn’t stand it and then some, his thumb still on her clit as he panted into her ear, “Want me to come inside you, sweetheart?”

“On me,” she chanted, the words half broken by his thrusts. “On me, captain, _please!”_

Pulling out was almost agony; Data couldn’t really feel pain but he had to imagine it felt something like this, leaving the clenching heat of Tasha’s body, turning her over and stripping his cock fast, barreling towards orgasm. Almost between blinks, fast enough that she almost managed to surprise him, Tasha snagged her knife from her belt, whipping it off and pressing the flat of the blade up just behind Data’s balls, and Data snarled and came in long pulses, striping Tasha’s stomach and chest with his seed.

He panted, not-quite stumbling back a step, his cock still dribbling the last few spurts as he surveyed his partner, sprawled out over the armrest of _his chair_ , marked thoroughly by his cum. She panted, grinning at him, and Data grinned back, not even flinching when her knife was flung, suddenly, over his shoulder, embedding itself deeply in the chest of a lieutenant science officer, who collapsed to the floor in a heap just a few feet behind Data. “Viewscreen off,” he remarked casually, bending to pluck the knife from the body. Tasha pushed herself upright, still perched on the arm of his chair, and he presented it to her. The viewscreen went dark, the ensign at conn wincing in the periphery of Data’s vision as his fellow helmsman shot him a smug look.

Data ignored them both, cupping Tasha’s cheek as he scanned her face. She wasn’t a toy after all, and it wouldn’t do to break her. But it was clear; he hadn’t been too rough. She nuzzled into his hand for a moment before bending her head, and Data let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the feeling of her tongue on his cock, kitten-licking him clean. He stroked her hair, tucking himself away when she was done, wiping streaks of his cum off her and letting her suck them from his fingers until she was – more or less – clean again. He sat back in his chair, hauling Tasha off the arm without effort, depositing her in his lap, where she cuddled happily against his chest. The blood from her dagger was still dripping, but Data didn’t mind. It would hardly show against the red and black of his uniform anyway. He signaled vaguely for someone to drag the body off his bridge, more interested in petting Tasha’s hair and back, admiring the pink of her skin, flushed far more now than when she’d first come onto the bridge in search of release. Data was superior to Terrans in every way. That was factually true. Terrans were greedy, savage, as vicious to each other as they were to enemies of the Terran Empire. But Tasha was clearly the best of the lot, and Data would have given her a thousand armies if it would have made her happy.

Now that was an interesting thought. Data stroked the backs of his fingers over Tasha’s cheek, watching her in contemplation. He was, after all, a Terran at heart – or what an android had of one. And advancing through the ranks had taken no effort at all. It seemed only reasonable that the only place to go was up. The savage Terrans could use the logical, calculated leadership of an android who thought like them, only better.

He wondered what Tasha would say to becoming Empress. She deserved only the best things in life, after all. And Data would gladly kill whoever it took to give them to her.


End file.
